Chapter One: You Don't Even Know If He's Gay!
by Killerfiend
Summary: basic HeeroxDuo get together OOC AU


Title: You Don't Even Know If He's Gay

Author: Keiko Cicero

Pairing: 1x2 (As if I'd write anything else!) Some 3x4

Rating: So far PG-13; Male and Male (Do NOT read this if you have a problem 

with homosexual people!)

Synopsis: A HeeroxDuo get together fic.  Au; they are not gundam pilots 

Feedback: Yes, I beg you!

Dedication: To my friends.  Go Ridgewood!

Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T OWN HEERO AND DUO????????  

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

//Thoughts//

"Speech"

(Author's interruptions)

Chapter One-The Meeting

Duo's POV

            //Dammit this is boring!//

I balanced a pencil on my nose while my History professor droned on about something that happened MILLONS of years ago.

            "Mr. Maxwell could you at least pretend you're paying attention?  This is only your third day here at John Adams.  Do try and make an effort."  Professor Walker gave me one of those 'I want to be your friend'(c) teacher's smiles.  I rolled my eyes and sat back up, completely forgetting I had a pencil on my nose.  It fell and rolled under the desk behind me.  I turned in my seat to try to retrieve my pencil and I got one of the biggest shocks of my life.

            Sitting directly behind me was the sexiest boy alive.  He had Prussian blue, so deep you could get lost in them, messy moss brown hair, and the hottest mouth It had a dimple in the corner.

            Of course while I was busy soaking myself with drool the Sex God had already picked up my pencil and was waving it in front of my face.

            "Hello?  Is anybody in there?  I think this is yours."  I felt my cheeks blossom bright red.

            //You dumb ass!  StupidStupidStupidStupid!  Just embarrass yourself a little more!//

            "Yeah it is thanks."  He smiled at me.  I felt like a puddle in my seat.

            "No prob.  I'm Heero."

            "My name's Duo."  Suddenly my desk was very interesting.

Heero's POV

            Right when he looked at me I fell and fell hard.

            I was staring at a god!  Violet eyes glowed bright with inner joy.  He had a sexy mouth made for smiling and beautiful chestnut hair pulled back in a braid that fell down below his butt, which was prefect for him.

            I bent down when he wasn't paying attention and picked up his pencil from under my desk.  When I tried to hand it to him he didn't notice, so I waved it in front of his face.

            "Hello?  Is anybody in there?  I think this is yours."  I saw him blush, which just made his face even more beautiful.

            "Yeah it is thanks."  I smiled brightly at him.

            "No prob.  I'm Heero."

            "My name's Duo."  After he said that he turned back around and starred at his desk.

            //What a simple name.  I love it!//

            "Duo."  I said trying it out.  Duo snapped his head around and gave me a confused look.  I just smiled at him.

            //I hope my dream of finding Mr. Right has finally come true.//

Duo's POV

            I almost sighed when he said my name in that husky voice of his.  Then he gave me a smile that could warm the coldest heart.  My heart flip-flopped.  I gave myself a mental shake.

            //Get a grip Maxwell.  You don't even know if he's gay!//

            While all this had been going on Professor Walker must have been watching us because he yelled.

            "Maxwell!  Yuy!  Pay attention!  And Maxwell turn around!  I don't want to have to give both of you detention for talking."  (God sounds like my teachers!)

            I turned around quickly, paying attention the rest of class, but I always had Heero in the back of my mind.

            //Heero Yuy.  Wow.//

            A few minutes before the bell, Heero passed me a note.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                  If you want you can meet me in the park area behind the

                  gym during lunch and you can eat with me and my friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            //YES!  Lunch with Heero, but what does that friends mean?  Girlfriend?  God I hope not.//  I quickly wrote back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                I'll be there!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fast forward to lunch

Heero's POV

            "I'm so nervous!"  I paced around waiting for Duo, while my buds set out the spread.  Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and I have been doing this since sixth grade.  (By the way, the middle school they went to is set up just like the high school, with a park area behind the gym and everything; that's why they've been doing it since 6th grade.  Just thought I should clear that up.)  It's like a tradition.  Everyone brings something to share and we have a picnic.  It's a good break from the hell that is school.

            I stopped pacing and tapped my fingers on my thigh.

            "Calm down Heero.  Everything's going to be fine."  Quatre said soothingly.  I smiled at him.  He was my best friend and first crush.  We tried the dating thing, but it was weird.  Anyway I think Trowa suits him better.  Quatre's kindness and friendliness brings Trowa out of his shell and Trowa's strength supports Quatre's insecurity.

            "Yes Heero everything's going fine."  Trowa said, coming up behind Quatre and giving him a quick squeeze.

            "I know, but I want everything to be prefect for Duo."

            //Actually I just want him, right now, this very minute.  But I'll cross that bridge when and if it comes.//

            Wufei ran up just then panting slightly.

            "He's coming.  Gods, I had to run just to keep ahead of him."  Wufei looked over the picnic.  "Everything looks good and Duo looked starved to death."  Right then the subject of the conversation came around the corner.

            //Here it goes.//

Duo's POV

            I turned the corner and sighed.  Heero stood by a picnic blanket with lunch spread upon it.  It looked like a lover's outing.

            //I wish.//

            Of course I noticed the other three boys sitting on the grass.  The boy with the blond hair and the one with the chocolate hair I recognized from one of my classes.  They were practically sitting in each other's laps (Don't ask me how that is possible it just sounded good.), so I supposed they were a couple, but the black haired one was alone.

            //Maybe he's Heero's boyfriend.  God I hope not.  But at least I'd know if 

Heero was gay.  Oh my what a big comfort.//

            I walked up to the blanket; Heero shot me his melt-any-heart(c) smile.

            "Hey Duo, I'm glad you came."

            "I told you I would."

            //Like I would miss a chance to be with you.//

            Heero introduced his friends.

            "The ones tangled in each other are Quatre and Trowa."  The blond and brunette smiled.

            "I'm Trowa."  Said the brunette.

            "And that leaves me as Quatre."  Giggled the blond.

            Heero turned to the black haired one.

            //Please o Please o Please don't be Heero's boyfriend!//

            "This is Wufei.  He's the straight one of our little group."  Wufei glared at Heero.

            "Excuse me for liking girls Yuy.  Not everyone can be gay like you are, then there'd be no more kids in the world."  My eyes widened at that piece of info.  

            //YES!!!!!!!! ^_^//

Heero's POV

            I was watching Duo when Wufei said his bit.  When he blurted out I was gay I saw Duo's eyes widen.

            //SHIT!  I wonder what he's thinking.  Could he not like homosexuals?  He didn't seem fazed by Quatre and Trowa.//

            Duo smiled at me and that snapped me out of my mental questioning.  He seemed okay now.  I sat down.

            "Duo you can sit wherever you like."  He came around the blanket and sat by me.  His arm brushed mine and my heart started racing.

            //I hope he's the one.//


End file.
